Mortal & Iron
by Raven-thoughts
Summary: Cecily don't do dangerous, when her mother was murdered one night. Normal went down the drain. This supposely beautiful iron-prince is her destined mate and guide in the Nevernever. But she wants nothing more than to find out who murdered her mother and what about the infamous Robin Goodfellow, that always watches her in the dark... Perhaps it might just turn into something more.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello! Here's my first Iron Fey story, I don't know if you will like it or not? Sorry if this is retarded, any comments and reviews are welcome! Happy reading and please tell me if I should continue it or not. **

**_Prologue_**

_"Puck, will you just stop mucking around." Meghan sighed _and_ rested her hand on the iron table;_ _Ash's mouth turned up into a smirk and chuckled. _

_"No, Princess. Mucking around is my speciality. Now, what is it so important that I had to abandon pulling a prank on the witch?" The infamous prankster winked at her and I sighed. _

_"Is it __**that**__ witch?" Ash asked skeptically. _

_"Ay." _

_"I can't believe it, you're crazy." He shook his head with a bewildered look. _

_"Nah, is just that you've soften up. Ice-boy." _

_"Whatever." _

_"Whatever." Puck mimicked the exact same reply. _

_"Sometimes, I wish you two are still trying to kill each other." Meghan murmured tiredly and both of them turned to her with a glint in their eyes. _

_ "Really?" Two voices in unison. _

_"No, I'm only trying to get both of your attention." She grinned and turned to me, standing in a corner away from attention. _

_"Kierran wants to go to the human world." She scowled at me and crossed her arms over and looked to her husband and her best friend for guidance. _

_"Well, I don't see why not." Ash shrugged and leaned back, that's great. I've gain the former winter prince's permission. _

_"Yeah, I would go with him. If you like." The summer prankster grinned at my mum and at me. _

_"You two.." She sighed and banged her head against the table, I could clearly imagine her as a teenage girl. _

_"C'mon mom. I'm seventeen, and all I've seen is nymph and faerie that is not very attractive." _

_"Fine, but Puck is going with you." She glared at Puck, warning him not to mess around. _

_ "Impossible, Princess." He shook his head, red curls bouncing up and down as he skipped over and grabbed my arm. _

_"Come on, kid." _

_"I could see why my dad wanted to kill you." I grumbled as he pulled me out of the room and down the stair. _

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He retorted back without so much as glancing back. _

_-*(*(*-_

**_New York _**

_The new guy was surrounded by a group of cheerleaders. Not surprising, we hardly get any good-looking boys in here. I sat far away from them, staring at the new boy who had just arrived a week ago from Alaska. Apparently, her mother was divorced and they decided to move here to escape the cold and the painful memories. _

_Even though I've only caught a glimpse of him as we passed each other in the hallways, it was memorable enough. With unnatural cropped silver hair, bangs covering a pair of icy-blue eyes. A long and lean body frame and a smile to kill for, why would any girl forget him? _

_Though I wouldn't have a chance, I could already see Ashley flirting with him, shaking my head I stood up and walked towards the library. As I lifted my head, the boy turned and locked eyes with me for a moment. He smiled and my heart raced like hell, blushing furiously, I ducked my head and headed for the library. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

"Whoa, Cel. You've been blushing like a tomato ever since you came in. Are you reading something naughty?" My only and best friend, Jules peeked over my shoulders.

"Jules." I protested quietly, "Is Sense and Sensibility, how dirty can it get?"

She laughed and wriggled her eyebrows, "I don't know."

I sighed and put the book down, unable to shake those disturbing eyes away from me.

"Hello." Suddenly the bench shifted, and a melodious voice joined us. I turned my head to find the new guy sitting inches away from me, and my heart beat like tripled.

"Um, hi." I stuttered uneasily, a stupid blush coming over my already reddened cheek.

"I'm Kierran."

"Cecily." I mumbled back politely.

"And you are?" He turned to my best friend who was sending me a devilish grin, _ah, crap. _

"I'm Jules, short for Juliana and I am also her best friend." She put her arm around me and I squeezed her back tightly. Thank god she's here.

"Ah, I see." He chuckled then glanced at the book beside me. "Do you like reading?"

"Oh yes." My lovely friend piped up, "She is a complete bookworm, and all she can think is books!"

"Jules!" I hissed furiously under my breath, she was so going to pay for this.

Just then, the bell rang and I nearly fainted in relief. "Sorry, I need to go get my books." I got up without so much as a glance at either of them and nearly bolted out of the library. This day is getting worse by the minute.

-English Class-

"I would like the introduce Kierran Woods who will be joining us today, everyone please give him a warm welcome." Mrs Sparrow smiled at the class, during the choruses of welcome, the girls were the loudest. Not including mine. I sat where I always sat, at the back by myself. Since Jules is placed in an advanced program for both Maths and English, I'm the loner.

Mrs Sparrow scanned the classroom and her gaze landed on the empty seat beside her and I literally groaned inside. No, no, no, this guy is not sitting beside me for the entire duration of 45 minutes. Too late, the chair scarped and I kept my gaze glue to the wooden table top.

"Hello, Cecily."

"Hi."

Then Mrs Sparrow started rumbling on about Shakespeare's view on female but all I could think of was Kierran who was sitting less than an inch away from me. Even though I'm scribbling furiously at my note book, he was staring at me. In fact, he still was and he's not even hiding it. It was making me uncomfortable. This continued throughout the rest of the morning, throughout all my other class except two because we're not in the same room, he made his intentions blatant clear.

"Cel, Kierran is starring at you again." Jules smirked at me across the table.

"Stop looking at him, then." I hissed back angrily.

She smirked then forked a piece of lettuce and swallowed it. "Are you coming with me to the local library today?"

"Course I am." I replied with a mouthful of water.

"Wonder who your new neighbour is."

I shrugged, "Who knows, probably a young couple. We haven't had family with kids moving in since I could remember."

"Poor you, longing for kids are you?"

I gaped at her then punched playfully on the arm, "What's gotten into you today?"

"You have to forgive me, is been years since you blushed about someone."

"Shut up!" I threw a piece of cucumber at her but she flicked it back to end, in the end we ended being scowled by the kitchen staff, but at least it distracted her.

-After School-

"So, you going anywhere for the winter holidays?" Jules closed her book and looked at me curiously.

"I don't know, I doubt it." I sighed and stared gloomily out at the gloomy sky.

"That's a pity, we're going to Scotland for the entire holiday."

"What!" I gasped in shock and turned at her.

"You. Are. Leaving. Me. Alone. For. The . Entire. HOLIDAY!" I hissed at her.

She held up her hands in surrender, "Blame my parents, maybe you could get friendly with Kierran?"

"JULES! Would you stop bringing up Kierran, I don't even know him."

"Hm, you're blushing, so you like him."

"Do not jump to conclusions."

She shrugged, "I'm just saying here."

"I'm going home, mum told me to come home early."

"Okay, I'm gonna stay for one more hour, see ya."

"Bye Jules."

For the rest of the walk home, I was in a gloomy mood. I fidgeted with the strap on book bag as I mulled over the new student. There was something odd about him, like he doesn't belong here on earth. Especially those silver hair, supposedly he could've dye it but the atmosphere is both eerie and beautiful. God, I sound crazy. Sighing to myself, I walked up to the steps that led to the door then just as I'm about the turn the knob the door burst opened and someone solid crashed into me. I lost balance and would've fell straight onto concrete, if it weren't for the pair of strong arms that encircle my waist. I bit my lip and looked into a devastatingly beautiful pair of icy blue eyes. A pair of eyes that belonged to my new classmate.

_Kierran Woods. _

_**AN: Ok, thanks for reading. And, don't forget to help yourselves to the little button called review! **_

_**Thanks everyone! **_


	3. AN

**No, is not a chapter. Is an apologetic Author's note.. **

**Readers, all of you have the patient of a saint.. putting up with me for not updating so long. **

**Hopefully I will update in a week or so? **

**What would you guys like more, Kierran or Puck? I'm still deciding if I should introduce Puck yet.**

**Once again, thank you! **

**(P.s: A.N will be replaced with Chapter soon.) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters; even I extremely wish I do. But they belong to Julie Kagawa. **

"I'm sorry." A corner of his mouth quirked up as he quickly released he stepped aside and I rushed in.

"I see you've met our new neighbour."

"What?!" I exclaimed, looking at Kierran. "Is he our new neighbour?"

"Of course I am." His voice came dangerously close; I could actually feel his muscular chest touching my back. "Mrs Summer, would you mind if I and Cecily went for a walk?"

My jaw dropped opened, he did not just asked that right in front of my mum. But to my huge surprise, my mum replied smoothly. "Of course."

"Is that alright with you, Cecily?" He asked with a smile on his lips.

_Do I have a choice? _

"No, it's fine."

He opened the door for me, every molecule of perfect gentleman. After we have both stepped out, he then closed it gently behind him.

"Do you want to lead the way, since I'm new?" There was a silver of nervousness in his voice, barely detectable. Here I thought, this guy was just another pretty face perhaps I was wrong.

"Sure." I cut across the road, there was a park nearby and that was probably the best place to go. "So, why did you move here?" Even though I already know the answer.

"Mum left us, Dad got a new job nearby, but we are always moving from place to place."

"That's unfortunate." I replied mindlessly, momentarily distracted by a large raven several feet away from me, staring at us with dark green eyes. It cocked his head, and I could've sworn it winked at me before flying off into the sky.

"Did you see that?" I couldn't help to exclaimed, Kierran looked around, confused and looking slightly offended.

"See what?"

"That raven with green eyes, I think it winked at me!"

Kierran had a strange look on his face as he absorbed this in, then I realized how insane I sounded and looked down at my Converses.

"Forget about that." I muttered, silently cursing all ravens on earth.

"No, is alright. I find ravens quite interesting."

"Oh."

"So, where are we going?"

"Frog reserve park." I answered and continued across the empty path, the autumn wind lifted up several discarded old receipts, also bring the soothing fragrance of clove and a scent of summer and winter together.

Before I could even think about what I was saying, the words were out of my mouth. "You remind me of my home."

He turned his head, icy-blue eyes piercing mine. "What do you mean by home?"

I cut across another road, we lived in a small suburb in a small town and it seems that everyone is at home or somewhere else.

"Oh, we used to live in the mountains before we moved here."

"So, why did you move here?"

We had arrived at the park, where maple leaves paved the concrete path, it was quite a sight really except there was only a few trees in the park. "Dad got a job here, we didn't want to move but we needed the money, so we moved."

"Oh, no wonder you seem to have that air around you."

My heart skipped a beat, my mother had always said I had the air of the wilderness, if that even makes sense. But no one had notice it, not even Jules, yet this stranger, could detect it so effortlessly.

"What air?" I asked, and sat down on the soft grass, overlooking the road where a few cars slowly crawled up the hill.

"An air of the wilderness, like the woods, it shows in your personality you know, the way you talk."

I turned and gazed at him in amazement, he didn't try to explain how he did it and what he meant, I could only assume he knew that I knew what he was talking about.

"So, am I right or am I right?" He smiled, fingering the hem of his grey jumper. The way he smiled even makes my heart beat a little faster. _What a strange boy… _

"You're right."

He chuckled softly before asking, "Do you have any siblings?"

"No, you?"

"No. I'm the only child."

Before I can answer, the same green-eyed raven landed on the slide. Cocking his head and looking at me, wait, no, winking at me. With anger boiling inside me, I marched up to the raven expecting it to fly away but it stayed there. Boy, I'm going to kill this thing.

"What is the problem with you?" I demanded, feeling extremely stupid.

"_Cawk cawk!" _It replied, winking at me again.

"Argh! Stop doing that!" I stepped forward and did probably the stupidest thing on earth, I slapped the raven and it tumbled back on the slide. Behind me, laughter exploded. I turned around, Kierran was clutching his stomach, and his eyes danced with amusement and walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing at that thing." He pointed to the raven, it was getting up unsteadily and cawking at me. I returned his cawk with a glare.

"_Cawk!" _It winked at me with its deep green eyes and flew off into the tree tops before I can slap it again.

"I hate ravens." Kierran muttered under his breath.

"That feelings is completely mutual, Kierran."

"So, what do we do now?" He asked, silver of laughter still in his voice.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" I replied, equally lost.

"HELLO, BROTHER!" A loud voice boomed across the park, Kierran froze and I turned in confusion just as a young boy maybe a year or two older than me, with wild red hair and strangely familiar green eyes came pounding to us. Wait, to Kierran.

"Hello, little brother. Off to flirt with girls again?"

"I thought you didn't have a brother." I looked between the two of them, fact is, they don't bear any resemblance.

"Oh, of course he won't mention me." The latter grinned and threw his arm around me casually, "I'm his _step_brother."

"Yes, that is right." Kierran replied with clenched teeth, seeming very hard to control himself not to punch his stepbrother out.

"So, you are?" I asked.

"Me?" He threw his arms towards the sky in a dramatic manner. "I is Robin but you may call me, Robin the great if you like!"

"That is quite enough, _brother." _Kierran said in a tensed voice, throwing a glare at his brother.

"Oh, why are you looking like a woman giving birth? Brother?" I winced slightly, and then he turned to me, green eyes sparkling with mischief. "So, what were we talking about?"

"Well, actually. Since you are here, would you like to join us for dinner?" I asked politely, smiling.

"Great! And what is your name?"

"Cecily."

"Well then, Cecy. Lead the way."

_Wow, on minutes in and he's already got a nickname for me. _

Smiling to myself, this guy, Robin is just so easy to talk with. It seems that he's even wilder than me, like the summer wind, wild, unpredictable and passionate.

"So, Robin, where did you come from, hm?" I questioned him as he walked along side me with ease.

"Me?" He flashed me a mischievous grin, green eyes flashing as he said, "go on and have a guess."

I regarded him carefully, dressed in a pair of lose denim jeans and a loose fitting white t-shirt with some kind of weird writing on it, loose on his lanky but lean frame. The easy and confident way he held himself, the best I could come up with was really nothing. He was open yet mysterious at the same time, this intrigued me.

'Well, you're a mystery." I smiled, and he offered me a sheepish smile. "What about you, you don't seem much like a city girl."

_God, is today I can read- you- like- a- book day? _

"You have to guess that."

"Somewhere from Sweden I suppose, high mountains?"

He was right on the spot, maybe these two are mind-readers? "Yeah, you're right." I stuttered out somewhat uneasily.

"Of course I'm right, I'm always right!" He grinned and patted my shoulder friendly, boy he has a high self-esteem.

"Nice house." Robin commented cheerfully as we finally reached the driveway. The door was knocked and something wasn't right. All the lights were out and an ominous atmosphere shrouded the lane.

"Though since I'm the guest, I guess I should knock and do the honour." Robin climbed up the stairs and rang the doorbell.

_Ding-dong, ding-dong. _

Silence.

_Ding-dong, ding-dong. _

Silence.

Robin peeked into the key hold for a few second. Then finally announced in a carefully controlled voice, so different from what I've been hearing so far.

"I think we would best see if anyone's at home through one of the windows."

"But she is home!" I protested, starting to worry. That was when I saw the thin rivets of blood seeping through the crevice in the door.

**Author's note: **

***Cowards in fear from the update monster* Forgive me, readers for my awful timing to update. Feel free to harass me over a PM, it might just speed things up a little. So, anyways. Hopefully I can update weekly now. Review please? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Kierran **

I watched in horror as Cecily fainted right on the stop, she swayed on her feet and I rushed to catch her. Holding her securely against my chest, I had felt an instant connection and protection for the human. I couldn't explain why but I had felt the need.

"Puck, you just had to come bouncing along, didn't you?" I narrowed my eyes at the infamous prankster.

"Do you really think this is the time to discuss such matters, prince?" The summer jester smirked but it was short-lived, as he frowned at the stream of blood running down the doorsteps. "Ah, it seems that we've gotten ourselves into deep shit again." A wide smile lit his face; deep green eyes sparkling as he kicked the door down then roughly put it back up.

"Is that a good idea? Puck, after all is her house." I gingerly stepped over the blood, observing the empty household. Strange, not one person was in sight.

"Her house my ass," Puck snorted and ventured deeper into the household, "this place stinks of glamour."

"Should we contact Meghan and Ash?"

"Ice-boy-who-is-not-so-ice-anymore and your mum? Hell no, let's just finds out what we can do first. Hm?" He chuckled softly and went upstairs, not at all worried. Can't blame him, after all he has centuries of experience whereas I, let's just not go there.

Sighing to myself, I trotted upstairs after cleaning the blood up and gently placing Cecily on the couch.

"Ah, his majesty arrives!" Puck threw up his hands in mock celebration and motioned around her room.

"This whole house is empty, and I can't find her mother anywhere nor can I find a blood bag hanging from the ceiling and by the way, this room stinks of winter magic." Puck wrinkled his nose and flopped lazily onto the navy blue quilt, crossing his legs and looking around the room. "Well, what do ya suggest we do?"

"Winter?" I asked, wondering if Mab had been here. I've been to a few Elysium and have meet the both the monarchs of summer and winter. Frankly, as father has stated Elysium is just a waste of time Court politics never change.

"Why on earth would Winter be messing with a mortal girl?" I asked, looking around the room. Puck was right of course, winter glamour was everywhere.

Puck shot me a shrewd glance, "Why don't you ask yourself why you're here, Prince?"

I turned and glared at him, "Well, what do you suggest we do?"

He shrugged, leaning against the bed frame. "Well, we could talk to the winter nymph that's just emerged beside the bookshelf." He smirked at me as I turned around, while the room temperature dropped considerably several degrees lower.

"Hello, Goodfellow." The nymph eyed both of us before crossing her arms across her chest.

"Hello, Latikia. What brings your skinny ass out into the mortal world?" Puck grinned at the fuming nymph.

"Watch your language, Goodfellow." She growled before turning to me, "greetings, Iron Prince, we are here for the girl."

"What girl?" I crossed my arms over my chest, letting iron magic rolled off me in waves. Latikia, god, why do nymphs have such weird sounding names fidgeted uncomfortably.

"She's the daughter of Mab." She mumbled quietly and my heart stopped.

"Huh, Queen Ice has a mortal daughter?" Puck's eyes lit with sudden interest, "who's the unlucky bastard?"

The nymph sighed, probably extremely annoyed being toyed with and surrounded with Iron magic. "I do not know, I'm simply following orders." She snapped and disappeared in a shimmer of snowflakes.

Puck blinked a couple of times then turned on me with puppy eyes, "I didn't offend her did I?"

I groaned and resisted the urge punched him in the face, "Will you be serious for one second?"

"Why so serious, Prince, why don't we find out who the murderer is, so we can explain to Cecy." I winced at the nickname and pushed him away with a growl.

"Just like you father." Puck mumbled before running after me, "Hey prince! Wait up!"

I pulled out a chair from the dining table, unable to look at the prepared dishes. "If what Latikia said was true. Then why isn't their Winter knights in here?"

Puck snorted and picked an apple, speaking while chewing. "How should I know, perhaps she thinks Cecy would find her way to her. She isn't exactly Queen Obvious."

"I doubt if what Latikia said is true, Mab and a mortal. That's just unthinkable."

"Well, what about Meghan?" I deadpanned back.

"_Psh. _Lord Pointy Ears is different." Puck finished the apple and stood up and walked and put it in the bin.

"So, is this another half-human, half-fey incident?" I asked, glancing back at the sleeping girl.

He shrugged, "perhaps. But we should find out." He flashed me a grin before speaking, "it's time for an adventure, and really the Feys are getting quite boring."

I sighed, "Wonderful"

Beside me, Cecily groaned softly and her lavender eyes slowly blinked opened.

**Cecily **

"What happened?" I croaked weakly and almost screamed when I saw Kierran was right beside me.

"You don't remember?" Kierran asked softly, putting one cool hand against my cheek. As if it was a trigger, I remembered the blood, my mother gone and then, blackness.

"My mum, what happened?" I whispered in a small voice and stood up unsteadily, walking around the room to find Robin setting beside the dining table and I sat down beside him. I don't think I can handle this while Kierran is staring at me.

"Did you find the murderer or my mum?" I talked into the table.

"No, we didn't find your mum, and we can't be sure that it was a murder." Robin spoke up.

"Well, it won't be a burglary. My mum's a black belt in karate; no one can kill her that easily." I looked up again and spoke in a dull voice, a churning sensation in my stomach. Hey, I mean is not every day you come home and find your mother murdered.

Suddenly our door coated with snow and ice, then a moment later it shattered. I could only stare, as Kierran's eyes narrowed.

"Take her, Robin. I will deal with them." He turned towards several college guys standing at the door, looking solemn and deadly.

"Come on, let's get out of here. He can deal with them." Robin without a word scooped me up into his arms and ran upstairs, ran into my room, opened the window then _jumped, jumped! _Onto the ground below, to say I screamed was an understatement. Then he flashed me a sheepish grin and let me down.

"Sorry about that, time's a bitch. Follow me." With that he took off again, running across the park. Inside I could hear the sounds of metal clashing and several screams. I winced and followed him, wondering who the hell he is. No one can just casually jump from a two storey building like that.

"Where are we going?" I puffed and inhaled as we stopped at a traffic light.

"We're going to wait for the idiot to catch up and then we're going to find a trod." Robin turned and pointed at a figure running towards us, scarlet splashes dotted his clothes.

"Ok, I'm here. Let's go and find the trod." Kierran ran up to us and the three of us crossed the road, and all my questions were stuck in my throat as I followed the two of them through narrowed alley ways and down about five flights of stairs to a dark small bar, with a board bouncer guarding the doorway.

"Hello, Sticks." Robin waved cheerfully and Kierran nodded.

The man narrowed his pale grey eyes slightly, "hello Goodfellow and the Iron Prince. What brings you here?"

"We need to use the trod to _The Nevernver." _ Robin replied in a low voice.

_Goodfellow? Prince? _Who are these two people?

"Of course, but what of the human? I cannot let her through."

"You will let her through, as a repaid for a favour." A voice, a very cat-like voice purred from behind us.

Robin turned and grinned like a manic, "Hey Grim! What brings you here?"

I turned and saw a large grey cat staring lazily at us, shit, did that things just talked?

"The Iron Queen sends me, once again. I see you are messing around with mortals again, prince. Very much like your father." The cat purred and narrowed its golden eyes at Kierran, who possibly cursed under his breath.

"Alright then, should we move?"

Stick led us through a dark corridor then down another flights of winding stairs, until we came to a door. I could almost smell the dark wind and the earthy smell. He opened and waved at us into the darkness.

"What is going on?" I questioned the trio again in a small voice.

"Do not worry, human. All will be explained in time." The cat spoke calmly and vanished into the darkness.

"I'm sorry." Kierran whispered softly as he took my hand and led me into the darkness. First there was nothing, and then I found myself standing in a forest so wild and so vast it seems infinite. Curtains of mist draped around us, and then I found Robin. His features transformed, his faces turning into harsher and sharper angles. But his ears, was slender and pointed. Frankly, he did not look human.

He leaped onto a tree limb with grace and lithe, and made an elegant bow to me.

"Ladies, gentleman and felines. I give you _The Nevernver, _ land of craziness and home to all Feys."

**A.N.: **

**Puck: Sooo, hello random readers of the world. **

**Me: Puck, shut up. **

**Puck: *Hands over his heart* You wound me, human! **

**Me: *Glances at him* Uh-huh. So anyways, as a review pointed there wasn't enough character development in the last chapter. So I'm working on that. **

**Puck: *Nods* Yup, there wasn't. You need to add in more Puck, I am the essence of awesomeness! **

**Me: *Rolls eyes* Uh-huh. **

**Puck: *Suddenly perks up* Remember to review is that or you will find yourself with a huge raven with green eyes popping over your head. **

**Me: *Sighs in exasperation but grins and points to Puck* What he said. **


End file.
